Untouchable
by Ankh-Ascendant
Summary: Blaise thinks Draco is an idiot for getting the Dark Mark. Draco doesn't really care about his opinion. Theo just likes to stir up trouble.


_TITLE: Untouchable  
>CHAPTER: 1 - Oneshot<br>AUTHOR: Lythande ( setosgirl0 / neferseti0 / Ankh Ascendant )  
>DATE: 5-13-11<br>FANDOM: Harry Potter  
>DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP, or make any money from it.<br>PAIRINGS: Blaise x Draco  
>TYPE: fluff, more or less<br>RATING: PG  
>WARNINGS: slash, some language<br>OCs: none  
>BETA: none<br>WORDS: 2016  
>SUMMARY: Blaise thinks Draco is an idiot for getting the Dark Mark. Draco doesn't really care about his opinion. Theo just likes to stir up trouble.<br>NOTES: For the writing prompt __.com/archives/77__ "touch me not", for which it ends up working in a couple ways._

_Untouchable_

Draco privately considered the door behind the Slytherin Statue his own personal entrance to the dorms. Not that it was necessary his alone, but it was the least known - and obviously least-used - of the three entrances he was aware of, and when he was feeling unsocial it was his normal path in.

The only problem with it in years past was that it came out in a back hall that was just off the sixth years' common room; the officially-unofficial arrangement of the warren that was their dorms had always had him passing by one or more other years' rooms to get to his or the actual public common room, but now that he was actually in sixth year his private back entrance had become particularly convenient.

There was the normal babbling of talk and laughter from down the winding hall where the common room was situated, the sounds of the beginning of a new year. He deliberately avoided it and turned back toward the the more private room for his year.

Someone had conjured a curtain to cover their doorway this year, and he brushed it aside without really looking at it. As it fell closed behind him it completely muffled the sounds from outside, a surprising bit of spellwork of which he approved; he hoped it did the same in reverse, but he couldn't be sure at the moment because it was nearly silent even from the inside. Blaise glanced up from the deck of cards in his hand as he entered, and Theo Nott didn't even bother looking up from his book. He appreciated the quiet, but he hadn't expected it to be quite so abandoned.

"Where is everyone?" He chose the deep couch in front of the small fireplace and stretched out along its length, resting his head on the arm. He really could have used a pillow; where was Pansy when you needed her?

Blaise was already looking back at his cards again. "We made the girls leave," he said casually. "Daphne brought some sort of softcore porn that was making them giggle. You know how irritating they can be."

"Blaise threatened to hex them after they offered to let him see, actually," Theo corrected without looking up.

Draco gave the dark boy an easy grin while he glared at their classmate. "They caught you out, didn't they? Aren't Zabinis supposed to be harder to read than that?"

"Stuff it. They're having questions about you too, _Malfoy_."

He shrugged in unconcern. Blaise knew perfectly well they were right to wonder, but it wasn't necessarily anything they needed to discuss. "Crabbe and Goyle get sent for food?"

Blaise seemed moody and disinclined to answer, but Theo accepted the changed subject with grace. "Yes. I think they got distracted and are still over there, though. They'll probably be back when they get tired."

"Dolts," he said fondly, and laced his fingers behind his head, watching the greenish light from the glowing skulls play on the ceiling.

No one answered him; it didn't really need one. He didn't mind. The quiet suited him right now. It was so peaceful away from the rest of their House he could hear the faint groaning and sloshes in the lake above them, mysterious sounds that might have been the moving of the squid or merpeople or just the eddying currents. There was a soothing quality to it.

Listening to that and the crackling of the fire, his thoughts drifted away from the harmless considerations of Blaise's not-so-secret sexuality - with which he already had plenty of experience - toward the year before him. One hand idly polished the Prefect badge on his chest, but he hardly noticed; his thoughts were far removed from school duties, running over his plans. Hogsmeade... the first weekend was in almost two months. Why did it have to be so long? He wanted to get on with this... maybe he could slip into town. Imagine how pleased the Dark Lord was going to be when he succeeded where everyone else had failed, and after only two months. That would completely make up for the fiasco Potter caused at the Ministry.

The Dark Lord would get his father out of Azkaban, then. Of course, he'd probably have taken over his father's previous spot in the Dark Lord's favor...

He blinked suddenly as a dark face intruded on the ceiling above him, staring down at him. "Need something?" he asked, resisting the urge to try and squirm out from under him. They weren't touching, but he was awfully close.

"Yes," Blaise said, and displayed the colorful cards in his hand. "Did you happen to pick up Cliodna over the summer? I still can't seem to get her."

He snorted a laugh and pushed the Chocolate Frog cards out of his line of sight. "Honestly. You know I don't bother with those things."

"I know." Blaise gave a faint smile and let his hand fall. "But you were smirking. I obviously had to do something before you went on a power trip."

He rubbed his badge again and shook his head. As though being a Prefect was really all that important anymore... Well, Blaise and everyone else would know soon enough about the mission that had been entrusted to him. He started to sit up, forcing his friend to either move or get his head knocked.

Blaise grabbed his arms instead to maintain their position; he didn't even think about it, just reflexively jerked his left arm away from his grasp.

"Really?" Blaise glanced at his arm, though there was nothing there to see but sleeve. When he glanced back at his face the light amusement was gone from his expression, and his talent for looking intense whenever he wasn't smiling was in full play. He looked unimpressed. "You're an idiot, Malfoy."

He gave him a glare. "Be careful with words like that," he said, and shook his sleeve back.

Blaise grabbed his sleeve and pulled it back down before the mark on his arm became visible. "I don't want to see it."

"You'll be wearing one yourself in a few years."

"If that's the way the wind blows." He was admittedly pragmatic about it. "But you're over-eager. Doing it because you believe in it? That's stupidity, and you're supposed to be smart."

He yanked his arm away in annoyance. At the moment he believed in getting his father out of Azkaban and restoring their family name; crushing Mudbloods and their protectors was really just a perk. "It should be pretty clear which way the wind is blowing already. If you wait until you know it's _safe_, you'll regret it... you and all of the other rats jumping ship. The Dark Lord won't forget how long it took you."

"So I'm a rat?" Blaise's voice was low and cold. "Your vision's being clouded, maybe your father's ineptitude is catching..."

His face grew warm as he flushed with anger and started reaching for his wand.

"The sexual tension's thick enough to cut with a severing charm." There was a quiet rustle as Theo turned a page in his book, without looking up at them. "Just get the foreplay over with and start the snogging already."

"Are you still here?" Draco's wand-hand changed course and shoved at Blaise's chest to push him away. Blaise resisted being moved.

"Yes. Why, did you want privacy? It would be inconvenient to have to get up, but I can be quiet. You won't even know I'm here."

Draco gave up on moving the somewhat more solid form of his classmate and glared upside-down past the end of the couch toward Theo. The skinny guy was looking just as innocent as could be. He could swear Nott liked to antagonize people...

Almost as much as Blaise, whose hand had moved off the back of the couch and now rested beside his head, dangerously close to mussing up his hair. Blaise actually seemed to feel the arguing was foreplay - he himself was just thoroughly annoyed.

"Get, Nott." Blaise jerked his head once toward the door. "Voyeur someone else for a while."

"It doesn't matter." Blaise's hand finally made it to Draco's hair and he shoved him up again; it made him stop, though little more. "There won't be anything to watch. Get up, you unfocused lump, before I hex you."

"'Unfocused'?" Blaise raised an eyebrow. "You mean un-resistable."

"No, I mean undesirable." Blaise's eyebrows both inched upward as the barb hit, and he felt a certain satisfaction. "Up. Now."

"I don't think so."

"Trouble in paradise," Theo mused in the background.

"One." He pulled his wand out between them. "Two." Blaise decided to show how unthreatened he was by leaning in and kissing his neck.

He pulled his head away and dispensed with 'three', as obviously Blaise had forfeited that right. A wordless flick of his wand pulled Blaise away from him, and had him hanging from the low ceiling by his ankle.

"Draco...!" His voice was thick with irritation as he struggled to keep his robes off his face and covering his lower half. He had nicely muscular legs; of course, Draco already knew that. They must have been pretty chilly up there in the air.

He smoothly sat up, fixed his hair with a single practiced motion, and avoided Blaise's reaching hand. "I told you," he pointed out, though he strictly speaking hadn't. He had a feeling that until Blaise learned to get to the kissing without going through the arguing first, he was going to be spending a lot of time on the ceiling. And the next time he decided to insult him and his father...

"This was highly unnecessary," Blaise said in irritation, and worked to pull his wand out while keeping his robes in their proper positions and fixing Draco with a cold, upside-down glare. Unfortunately, the wand took its first taste of freedom and tumbled into gravity's grasp, evading Blaise's clutching hands and the robes that tangled around him again, and bouncing off the couch beside Draco to roll underneath it.

Draco dug it out and looked up with a smirk. "Well," he said, turning the smooth wood over in his hands as he stood. "I think I'll go on to bed. Good-night, Theo."

"You give me that back, Malfoy..." Blaise struggled against the spell and glared at the back of Draco's sleek blond head.

For a moment Draco paused like he was going to do it and looked back up at him. "Oh, you might want to see if Daphne will still let you see her materials," he said instead. "Maybe borrow them for a while." He waved languidly and slipped through the curtain.

Theo was smiling a little, but he hadn't laughed, and he let Blaise back down as soon as Draco was gone; he executed a graceless landing on the couch and rolled to his feet unsteadily. Blaise hardly seemed to notice, with his eyes fixed on the curtain, though he rearranged his robes with irritated motions. His hands seemed to be continually trying to find something to strangle. "Prick..."

"Prick-teaser," Theo corrected mildly.

Blaise fixed a sour glare on him in turn. "Don't you have something better to do?"

"Nothing quite as entertaining. You two poofs are really spectacularly bad at this whole 'interacting' thing."

"I know where you sleep, Nott. If you wake up tomorrow covered in warts you have only yourself to blame."

"You would think the summer break dry spell would have been enough for you," Theo continued as though he hadn't heard, "but it's like you don't even actually want to break it. I mean, I _assume_ you want to do him, but you don't really act like it..."

"Warts," Blaise repeated darkly. "Big ones."

"I expect you'll sleep alone for at least a couple more days now."

Blaise gave him a final glare but elected not to answer this time, shoving his way coolly out of the room after Draco.

Alone in the room, Theo turned the page in his book with a little smile.

_~end~_


End file.
